You and Me
by sweetiepie1019
Summary: Lily's been missing her alone time with Oliver, so she's pretty excited when Miley goes on tour and leaves them to themselves. Trouble is, she may be getting more than she's bargained for ... Fluffy Loliver oneshot.
1. Best Friends

AN: I have a confession to make. Last month, while jobless, classless, and trying to get away from my family, I started watching a lot of YouTube. And while watching YouTube, I fell in love with Loliver and Seddie. I'm not proud of it. Not that either are bad shows (well, HM's pretty corny, and Miley grates on my nerves half the time, I have to admit), but I am way too old to be watching this stuff. I really am. I haven't kept up with a show on Disney since Lizzie McGuire ended.

But what's done is done, and now I've fallen for both ships. And in the middle of writing a really angst ridden chapter for one of my long-term fics, I suddenly felt like writing something light. And while it may not be exactly light, because I'm in the wrong age group to get this thing completely down, I think it's sort of cute. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I might extend it to a series of four or five if I get enough interest.

Disclaimer: Do you really think a catchphrase like "Sweet Niblets" was my idea? The hell is a niblet?

There were times Lily missed it. She remembered when it was just them, swapping snacks and drawing on each other with sixty-four different crayon colors. Lily and Oliver. Best friends.

Not that she didn't love Miley. A girl can't get through the teenage years with only a boy to talk to. Who did she talk to about Lucas? Miley. Who did she ask for fashion advice? Miley. Who did she have sleepovers with and trade lip glosses with and watch sappy movies with? All Miley. Because Miley was a best friend, too, and Lily wouldn't change that.

But she hadn't been as sad as usual when Miley had left for a tour last weekend. She missed her quirky little Ollie – that dork, Smokin' Oken. It was hard to get time with only him these days. Drama pervaded the lives of a pop star's BFFs.

They lay on the beach watching the sun drop into the water, their surf boards dug deep into the sand beside them. Lily felt her wetsuit constricting into her skin. She wriggled comfortably into the familiar pull of fabric as it molded into her. She sometimes thought she was meant to be one of those beach bums that spent all their time riding the waves and slept in shacks on the edges of the less touristy shore lines. If beach bums had running water, she was in. She and Oliver could be bums together. Maybe Jackson would be a bum. The slightly insane, drifter sort. They'd have adjoining shacks. Only bums in town to be allowed backstage at a Hannah Montana concert.

Her arms prickled at the touch of the oncoming cool; the water was now being lit more from the pinks and purples of the clouds above than the coppery red of the sun. Sighing, she pumped them up and down, making the top half of a sand angel beneath her.

"Hey, Lily?"

"Yeah?" she asked peacefully.

"You've got something on you."

With an "Eep!" she was on her feet. A black coil of a nasty, unidentifiable creature was attempting to burrow through her suit. With a quick swipe, the coil was snapped off of her and went spinning, airborne, to land on Oliver's neck.

The laughter that had been bubbling in his chest and eyes were replaced with panic. "Getitoff, getitoff, getitoff," he chanted, doing a little jig around himself, craning his head around to see the thing, whatever it was.

"I got it!" Lily proclaimed, rushing up to him, armed with a discarded cardboard coffee cup. Inserting the cup between the coil and his skin, she sent the thing flying morosely back to the sea where it had, presumably, come from.

Oliver shuddered. "I hate nature."

She grinned and poked him in the stomach. "Look at Big O, all afraid of a little sea slug … thing."

He looked down his nose and snorted. "You weren't so brave when it was on you, thank you very much."

"I'm a girl," she told him, shrugging.

He chuckled evilly. "You sure about that?"

His shriek cut across the silence of the beach around them as she grabbed his ear and yanked down. Hard. "Take it back! Take it _back_!"

"Alright, alright!" As soon as she let go, he stumbled back, rubbing his reclaimed ear gingerly. "You're such a …" Noticing her glare, he changed tact. "A lovely girl who I am lucky to know. Love you, Lily!"

She laughed. "Nice move." The sun was now only an orange slice on a puddle of shimmery, glassy green. "We should head home," she said regretfully, turning to dig out her board.

"I guess." When she turned, Oliver was looking at her thoughtfully. "It sounds really horrible to say, but I'm kinda glad Miley's on tour. We never hang out anymore. You know. Just you and me."

"Awww. Even when I flick stuff on you?"

"It's not my favorite part of the friendship," he deadpanned. "But yes."

"I miss you, too" she admitted. "It's just hard …"

"Because Miley's life can get pretty complicated sometimes?" Oliver grinned. "I wonder if Superman's friends had the same problem."

They fell in step on the wandering path back up to the boardwalk. Shadows were forming in the crevices of the hills where sparse patches of grass grew. Lily couldn't help but love her hometown at that moment. And wonder how she could make that deep purple by that bush over there into a nail polish color.

A dip in the path interrupted her thoughts – that new Lily Lilac polish she'd made back in May with that dark blue Miley had mixed a few weeks ago – and sent her stumbling down into a pole. A second later, Oliver came crashing down beside her, banging her shin with his board.

"Hey!" Knowing that she was being childish because her leg was throbbing, and not really caring, she brought her own board down on his wetsuit-clad back, resulting in a loud, slurping THWACK!

"What the …" Oliver reeled backward, then pitched forward, wielding his board like club. She sidestepped him neatly, landing another hit as he went sailing by. He turned back around, doing that weird girly yell thing he did, and managed to catch Lily's elbow.

She grabbed her elbow and glared. "Owww …" she cried pitifully. And dipped down to reach for his ear again.

Except this time, she got his neck. Which meant she pulled his face really close to hers.

It was awkward, standing over Oliver, holding his neck like that. She sort of wished she could think of something to say. Like, if his breath stank or something, she could tease him about it, and he'd swat her away, and then they'd keep heading home.

Except his breath didn't really have any kind of smell, and she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Oliver was looking at her in a really strange way. It was the same look he had in Algebra when he figured out a problem she hadn't finished with yet. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong with him.

Then he kissed her.

Lily had read a lot of teen romance books, so while she had relatively little experience with kissing, she knew that this kiss wasn't anything earth-shattering. If anyone had passed by and seen them right then, they wouldn't be shouting at them to get a room or anything. It was just a light brush of his lips against hers.

But she felt like, even if she'd kissed more than three guys in her entire life, she'd still be rocked by this. A shiver passed from her lips down to her toes curled up in the sand and back up again. It took her a second to realize that it wasn't a cold shiver. It was warm. Electric.

They pulled away and looked at each other. And he looked so sweet, blushing a little bit and wearing a goofy smile that cut his face in half, that she couldn't help leaning down to kiss him again.

This lasted a little longer – not much, by the usual TV or movie standards, but enough to turn that shiver in a hot shudder.

When they pulled away again, she could feel her own face split in half. It was a head rush, kissing Oliver Oken.

Oliver Oken. Smokin' Oken. Big O. Ollie.

Her best friend.

Oh, _God_.

Simultaneously they sprung away from each other, both blushing madly and babbling like maniacs.

"We should …"

"It's getting late …"

"And the homework …"

"_So_ much homework …"

"Yeah …"

"This never happened?" she asked, just to be sure.

"Never," he confirmed.

Lily didn't know if she was relieved or not, but it kept things simple, and she really couldn't wrap her head around this right now.

"So … I'll go home now," she said, and started back up the path that they'd come from.

"Isn't your home the same way as mine?" Oliver called as she trudged back up the sandy slope and away from the populated side of the beach.

"It's fine!" she shouted back with a huge cheeriness. Because right now, she would've walked all the way around Malibu to make sure she didn't spend another minute with Oliver.

Stupid sunset. Stupid beach. Stupid hometown. If she lived in Minnesota or whatever, this never would've happened.

Miley. She couldn't wait for Miley to come home now. It was obvious that it dangerous to leave the two of them all alone if she wanted them to stay Lily and Oliver. Just best friends.

AN: This was pretty much all done listening to "Hotel Paper" by Michelle Branch. I hope her next CD is a little less country. Anyway. Love? Hate? Review!


	2. Self Control

AN: I decided to make this into a three-shot. Why? Well, I had more to say. That's about it. Besides everyone's done a fic where they're all moony over each other but just haven't told. I like the idea of them having some sort of gravitational pull that sort of pulls them together in spite of themselves.

Also, I changed the spelling of Lilly's name this time around, since I'm pretty sure this is how it's spelled. Sorry! I got yelled at for misspelling it in HP fanfic and it sort of stuck. Anyway, I hope you guys don't mind me expanding my oneshot a little.

Oh, and the name was so seriously generic, so I changed it. Used to be "Best Friends." The new title is … also generic, but the story isn't all that original except in relativity to the other fics for this particular couple. It's also inspired by the song by Plain White T's. I think the song really describes these two, as friends or as a couple.

Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, she'd sing stuff like "How I Could Just Kill a Man" by Charlotte Sometimes. And her name wouldn't be Hannah Montana. Draw your own conclusions.

Lilly was not a morning person.

And six o'clock was a horrible time to wake up on a Saturday.

But Miley was coming home today. Good old best friend Miley. Fun. Friendly.

Female.

Right now, female was exactly what Lilly was looking for. She just needed some girl time. Shop, do nails, talk boys …

Ok, maybe not talk boys. Obviously, Lilly could not be trusted alone with a boy. Not even the friend kind. Not even the never-gonna-go-there kind.

Not that she was thinking about that. Going there. Because there was no there to go to with Oliver.

_Don't think about Oliver._

Right. Today was about Miley. Miley getting home. Hanging out with her absentee best friend that she missed so much.

Of course, she really missed …

MILEY.

Mornings were viewed through a fish-eye lens to Lily – all weird and curved in the middle and blurred around the edges. She bumped into things, tripped over stuff on her floor, and dropped her hairdryer in the sink, causing it to fizz in brilliant Technicolor. When she stumbled out the door, she knew she did not look all that great. Whatever. She was wearing a hat to cover the hair and makeup to cover the bags. And anyway, it was only Miley.

She took the long way around to the Stewarts, down across the shoreline. The salty wind from the ocean went up her nose like pepper, making her sneeze violently as her hair tickled her nose, but waking her up considerably. On a whim she kicked off her flip-flops and squished her feet around in the grainy sand. The cold, clammy feel of it made her laugh. She'd forgiven the beach for what it did to her last week. She needed all the friends she could get right now. Even the inanimate ones.

By the time she got to Miley's, she was sandier but happier. The sky was clear, the ocean was sparkling, and her BFF was home. It could have been a great day.

Except Oliver was already there.

Later, when Lilly was being rational, she realized that she could have just turned around and went home. But she'd already committed at this point.

Besides, what was she – scared of Oliver?

Please.

"Hey."

Oliver had been leaning against the Stewart's door, but he jumped to attention when he heard Lilly's voice. He did not look good. His hat didn't hide the fact his hair was so greasy it shined in a thoroughly disgusting way, and his face had nasty gray tinge to it.

"Hi …" he replied in a scratchy sort of voice. He was still blinking sleep from his eyes, and he was deliberately blinking in the direction of Jackson's car. Lilly had to admit that she was actually looking at a hanging plant rather than Oliver's actual head.

"What are you doing here?" It was too early to be artful. And Lilly had never gotten that subtle thing down, anyway.

His eyes flicked to her and then away again. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked a bit too loudly.

"Miley."

"Yeah, well … same."

"Good. I guess."

There was a period of silence in which eyes darted everywhere besides the other person on the driveway.

And at the same time, looked straight at each other.

Lilly broke the silence first. "This is stupid, right?"

"Right. So stupid," Oliver agreed, laughing desperately.

"We're best friends." Lilly took a cautious step forward. "Stuff like this doesn't even faze us. Right?"

Oliver took his own step forward. "Dude, it's like it didn't even happen. I mean, I'm good. You good?"

"I'm good," Lilly said, chuckling a little as she walked towards him just a bit more.

"Then we can just forget it."

"Exactly."

"So this time, we remember – nothing happened."

"Absolutely, completely nothing." Now they were standing in front of each other, grinning sheepishly. Neither of them was looking their best, true, but the relief lighting their faces made them resemble living beings again.

Letting out a nervous breath, Lilly leaned forward to rest her hands on Oliver's shoulders, like they used to do when they were five and sharing secrets. "I can't believe we freaked like that."

Oliver grabbed her shoulders. "From now on, we talk to each other. About everything."

"Got it."

He smirked, his eyes twinkling mischievously from under his bangs. "I so knew you wanted me."

Lilly's eyebrows kinked. "Oh, you so totally wanted me."

"Face it. You're taking a whiff of the Smokin' Oken."

"And I smell B.O. Lower your arms, dude."

"Fine, fine …"

There was a tug on her hair that sent Lilly tilting dangerously towards the ground. "Ow!"

Oliver's face twisted. "It's my watch … it's in your hair …" He moved out most of the strands from between the slats of the strap. Then he yanked at it, apparently hoping that whatever was left would just rip out.

What actually happened was far more catastrophic. Lily's head once again went shooting downward, this time dipping her too far down. With a small "Oof," she was swept off her feet and landed on her stomach down on the pavement. Oliver's wrist went with her. He landed on his back, his fingers still tangled in her hair.

"Uuuunnnnhhhhh." Lilly rolled over gingerly, trying to avoid losing any more hair than necessary. She landed partially on Oliver. He groaned.

Snorting, Lilly gave him a back-handed smack on the stomach that made him groan again and cough. "This is the chairs all over again," Lilly informed him, her nose twitching unpleasantly.

"I think my spine snapped," was all Oliver had to say to that.

A little bubble of laughter rose in Lilly's throat, but she swallowed it. Instead, she turned to glare at her friend.

Only to find that he had already turned to look at her.

And their faces were really close to together.

And their mouths … their lips …

She was doing it again.

She was kissing Oliver. Again.

It was different this time. They had ended up on their sides, lying almost touching. One of Oliver's hands was still loosely knotted in her hair; the other had wrapped itself around her torso, dragging her across the rough pavement to be closer to him. That was perfectly fine with Lilly. She _wanted_ to be close to him. Something was humming through her, something good and tingly and sweet, and it was all coming from every part that was touching Oliver.

Some part of her – a very small, but irritatingly rational part – was screaming at her to let go. Back off. Go home and watch every movie Orlando Bloom ever made until she forgot who Oliver even was. This – whatever it was that this was – was a horrible idea. No matter how it felt.

The voice was wrong, though. Right before Oliver had moved in, the world had slowed down. She'd felt it. There were in some kind of … what was it called … time loop or something? And when they stopped, time would snap back and this wouldn't have happened. They'd get up, they'd laugh, they'd wait for Miley like nothing had happened …

Almost like Lilly had called her somehow, the ground rumbled beneath them; they rolled off each other as the shadow of the tour bus fell over them.

There was barely any time to straighten up – Lily groped around for her hat, thinking that there was no head covering big enough or cute enough to disguise the mess perched on her head – before the doors of the tour bus had whooshed open.

A mass of curls pushed its way out of the side of the bus. Then it cried out excitedly. Miley hit the ground running. "Lilly! Oliver! I missed … what're you doin'?"

Too late, they scrambled up. There was no hiding the blush creeping up Lilly's cheeks. This was way worse than the beach.

Come on, time loop. Work. Snap. Send her back to before she kissed her best friend … _again_ …

Her self-control was certainly taking a beating this week.

"N-n-nothing, right, Lil?" Oliver was turning a faint pink color. If she hadn't been panicking, Lilly would've had to laugh.

"Yeah. Nothing. Just missing you. Miley. Best friend." Belatedly, Lilly reached out to hug her.

Oliver nodded sycophantically. "Exactly. But now I've seen you. So I can go. Bye Miley. Lilly."

"Oliver –"

He was gone before Miley even got a chance to finish saying his name.

Lilly didn't have the same good luck. Miley whipped her scrutinizing gaze to her shorter friend almost instantly.

"Spill."

AN: Dunh-dunh-du … Ok, so I'm too tired to get properly excited. I hope this isn't the case for any fanfic readers out there. Enjoy the fluff! I'm off to sleep and wake up age fourteen, so that writing for HM and iCarly is age appropriate (but then watching Skins won't be … damn … and I'd be back in high school). Love? Hate? Review!


	3. NinetySix Crayon Pack

AN: Hey, everyone! I have a great idea for a new two part Loliver story, so I thought that I'd better finish this up so as not to rack up too many continuous fics at once. It's a lot more subtle than the other two, and the tone kind of switches the second half, but I like it pretty well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned HM, there wouldn't be any question of Lilly and Oliver getting together. Not that I'd rush to get them together – I'd make them like Cory and Topanga, where you know they'll hook up, you just don't know when. Wow, my references are getting old. In my defense, I only started watching that show in reruns …

"Oh my God."

"I know."

"Oh … my _God_."

"I know."

"Oh. My. GOD"

"Jeez! I know!"

Miley and Lilly sat cross-legged on Miley's bed, heads bent together conspiratorially. Lilly was twisting the comforter nervously. Miley's eyes were popping like a cartoon characters.

"But it's … _Oliver_," she pointed out, shaking her head a little. "And it's you … and Oliver … and it's _Oliver_."

"Yes. Yes it is. And once again, _I know_." Lilly started to pull at a loose thread. Hard.

"Oliver."

Biting down a scream, she lobbed a nearby pillow at her friend. "Ok, yeah, it's Oliver. You dated Jake Ryan, you know. Wigs were involved."

Miley's eyes widened, which had not seemed possible up until this point. "Wait. You're dating?"

"No!" Lilly thought about it for a moment, then modified it to, "Maybe. I don't know. There's been no actual date, but I'm not sure … we haven't been doing a lot of talking, really …"

"Ok, _ewww_." Miley made a face and threw the pillow back.

"Miley!" Red was creeping in on the edge of Lilly's vision. "I was kinda hoping for some advice here."

"Right. Advice." There was a pause; then Miley met Lilly's gaze and said frankly, "Don't kiss Oliver anymore."

"Come _on_," Lilly moaned, falling back onto the bed.

Miley shrugged. "Hey, sometimes people miss the most obvious solutions. What did he say after … _it_ … happened?"

"Nothing."

"Whaddaya mean, nothing?"

Lilly stretched her neck out so her head could hang off the end of the mattress. "I mean, we said that it never happened, and then I took off. And the second time, we just sort of laughed it off … and then we did it again. So pretty much nothing."

"Then that's what you should do. Talk." Miley shuddered. "You and Oliver."

"Yeah," Lilly said to the upside down patio doors."

Miley's nose wrinkled. "Wait. Do you actually like him? Like, _like_-like him?"

"Yeah."

"Like you liked Jake or how I liked Jake?"

"Neither, really. More like the second, though."

"But it's …"

Lilly flipped up, her hair spraying everywhere. "If you say 'Oliver' in that way again, I'm going to stick my head in Jackson's hamper."

It was Miley's turn to look at the comforter. "What way?"

"Like it's the stupidest thing ever to like him. Like … well, like I used to." Now they were both staring at the comforter. "Back before I kissed him." A huge sigh dredged itself up from the bottom of Lilly's feet and whooshed out of her mouth. "Miley, he's my best friend. Or he was. Now I can't stop thinking about him … especially kissing him …"

Miley's head snapped up. "I repeat, _ewwwwwww_ …"

"I'm sorry, it's just …" Lilly finally looked up. "What do I do?"

"You just talk …"

"I know," Lilly interrupted sadly. "But what do we _do_? Everything's changed."

"Come here." The girls reached across their crossed legs and hugged. "You'll figure it out. And, hey – you'll always have me."

Lilly didn't say it out loud, but she couldn't help thinking it wouldn't be the same.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

One of the best things about the beach was how the stars were visible at night. In spite of the light and pollution of the city, if she went far enough, Lilly could spend the night looking up at the sky and see so many stars she felt blinded by them. She loved spreading herself out in the sand and staring up at them for hours, in spite of the pounds of sand that rinsed out of her hair in the shower.

She buried her fingers into the beach on either side of her, loving the sounds of the ocean lapping a few feet away.

She hadn't been home all day. Her mom must be worried. Why hadn't she called?

"Hey."

Craning her neck, she saw Oliver standing beside her. She patted the sand beside her invitingly.

He lay down, knees up like hers, his feet by her head.

"Miley says we should talk," Lilly commented to break the silence.

"I know. I went to your house, but your mom hadn't seen you. I told her you were at Miley's."

One mystery solved. "Thanks."

Oliver laughed lightly. "No problem."

"So … talking …"

"Hasn't been our strongest point these last couple of days," Oliver mused.

Lilly smiled in spite of herself. "No, it hasn't."

"I want to go out with you."

He said it so directly that Lilly's breath caught in her throat. She wished that she could see his face better. "What about being friends?"

The beach breeze fluffed her bangs as she waited for his answer. When he finally answered, her stomach tightened automatically. "We always have Miley. She's sort of like our buffer, you know?"

"I guess." Cautiously, Lilly inched up a little, her knees now level with Oliver's chin.

"And," Oliver continued, encouraged by this, "we've been friends forever, right?"

"Yeah." Lilly laughed. She had entirely forgotten about the stars.

Oliver scooted down as well. Now his head was at the end of her ribcage. "You know what?"

"What?"

"My little brother just got the ninety-six crayon pack." He turned his head and grinned at her. "With the sharpener."

Tentatively, he extended his hand. Just as hesitant, she took it.

"It's the sharpener," she told him quietly. "It has a weird effect on me.

Oliver pulled her hand to him and kissed it. Then they lay there, looking up, just holding hands.

AN: I hope you liked it. It's a little short. I'll post that other story as soon as I have my chapter for TCHA up. Oh, and I have no idea if Oliver has a brother or not. I feel it was mentioned once, though. Anybody else know? Love? Hate? Review!


End file.
